Red Super Saiyan: Rewrite
by sojoukou senkuo
Summary: Same Story, just written differently, but has the same plot. Summary Inside. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Summary: after a painful beating from the villagers Naruto is left for dead in the streets. The Kyuubi is not about to let himself die. He heals Naruto into a stable condition and transports them to the DBGT universe. While there Naruto will learn a lot of things. "What's a saiyan?" he asked Kyuubi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DBGT.

A/N: This entire story is a rewrite and will not be like the old one. Just letting you all know one last time.

**Where am I?**

In the village of Konoha all was calm. The only thing that was out of order was a small 5 year-old boy getting the shit beating out of him. This boy was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

'Why are they doing this?' he asked himself as they kept on beating him. He heard comments like;

"Stupid demon"

"Hell spawn"

"Kyuubi brat"

The last one confused him. 'Kyuubi brat? I thought the Kyuubi was defeated 5 years ago. Why are they calling me the Kyuubi?' that was his last thought before he was out cold.

The mob, upon seeing this, decided to leave him for death. They sneered at him and each spit on him and walked away.

Inside Naruto's head a powerful being was seething to himself. **"Is this how humans treat their own kind? Not even demons act this badly. We didn't even treat half-demons this bad. If we survive this mw and the child are going to have a little talk." **After he said this he started healing Naruto.

INSIDE NARUTO'S HEAD

Naruto woke up in a dark sewer-like place. He looked around and thought, 'Where am I. Did they throw me into a sewer this time?' he then heard a voice in the distance.

"Come"

He was a little scared, but decided to follow. The voice came again.

"Come"

'It almost sounds like a fox.' Naruto thought as he followed the voice.

When he got to the sound of the voice he saw a giant cage, but because it was too dark he couldn't see anything in the cell. He mentally prepared himself for what was behind the bars.

"Come closer child."

Naruto, as if under a trance, walked closer to the cage. When he was close enough he looked in the cage and saw a giant fox with nine tails swishing around.

The only thought that went through his head was, 'Kyuubi.'

"Well it seems that you are smarter than you let on. You got my name right on the first try." Kyuubi said.

Naruto exploded with rage and screamed out to Kyuubi, "SO YOU'RE THE REASON I'M HATED. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH BECAUSE OF YOU? I COULD HAVE HAD A FAMILY IF YOU HADN'T ATTACKED. Why did you attack?" he whispered the last part as some tears came into his eyes.

The Kyuubi didn't say anything for a few seconds before replying, "I didn't mean to attack the village."

"Then why did you attack?" Naruto asked in a much calmer tone then before.

"You are too young to understand. When you grow older I will tell you about it." Kyuubi replied.

Naruto reluctantly nodded. He did want to know about it, but the way Kyuubi's voice sounded made him believe Kyuubi. Then Naruto asked, "Kyuubi, did you know anything about my family?"

Kyuubi nodded. "Yes I do kit. That is one of the main reasons I wanted to talk to you. Listen carefully because I'm only going to repeat this once."

Naruto nodded and started to listen. Kyuubi started.

"Some time ago there was a planet that was inhabited by a warrior race called Saiyans. An evil tyrant called Frieza ruled them. He made them do horrible things like purge planets and destroy millions of lives."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

Kyuubi continued, "After a while one of the saiyans rose up to defeat Frieza. His name was Bardock. He fought his way through thousands of Frieza's henchman. He thought he could defeat him, but sadly he wasn't powerful enough. Frieza destroyed him and the entire planet. Any question's kit?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, how could one person destroy an entire planet?"

"Excellent question. He and the saiyans used a more powerful version of energy called ki. It is much more concentrated and more powerful than chakra." Kyuubi answered.

Naruto was amazed that there was a more powerful energy than chakra. He always thought that chakra was the most powerful energy in the world. "Did anyone survive when the planet was blown up?"

"Yes there was. There were 7 saiyans that survived. Their names are Kakarot, Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, Turles, Broly, and your mother."

Naruto was openly gaping at the information he just learned. 'My mother was a saiyan. How is that possible?'

"In case you are wondering. Since your mother was a saiyan and married a human that makes you half-saiyan." Kyuubi inquired.

"What was my mother's name?" asked Naruto.

"I never knew her saiyan name, but the name she used when she started her life on earth was Kushina Uzumaki." Kyuubi answered.

"What did she look like?" he asked.

"She originally had dark black hair and wore the traditional saiyan armor, but when she got to earth and learned ninjutsu she altered her appearance. When she altered herself she had long red hair that went to her lower back, blue eyes instead of black and wore earthling clothes." Kyuubi explained.

Naruto nodded, "What happened to the other saiyans?"

"Well Kakarot was sent to earth to take it over, but he suffered an injury and he forgot his mission. He spent his life learning martial arts and protecting people. A girl who was looking for the mystical items called dragon balls found him. The dragon balls special items that, when gathered together, grant you any two wishes." Kyuubi explained. Now Naruto looked ready to pass out from all the information he had received. Seven magical things called dragon balls can grant you any two wishes.

Kyuubi continued, "They traveled the world together and made friends everywhere. He then went to the home of the turtle hermit to learn martial arts. He studied there with another student that later became his best friend. After a few years he competed in a tournament known as the Tenkaichi Budokai. He competed for a while and he always made it to the semi-finals. In the 23rd tournament he won and was crowned the champion. He met his wife in the tournament and they were married shortly after the tournament ended. He then settled down for a while and had a son named Gohan. He lived happily for a while until the other saiyans came to earth." Kyuubi said.

(A/N: all the explaining will take too long so Kyuubi tells him everything from Goku defeating the saiyans, dying, brought back to life to defeat Vegeta and later defeat Turles. He told him of his friends and how they went to Namek, him turning super saiyan and defeating Frieza. He basically told him everything up to the defeat of Majin Buu.)

When Kyuubi was finished Naruto was absolutely flabbergasted. He tried to absorb all the information that he had been told. When he finally got his head in the right place he could only say one thing.

"Wow."

Kyuubi laughed at his face, "Yes it is quite amazing. Now would you like to learn about your family?"

Naruto nodded.

"Your father was a very powerful ninja. He had invented very powerful jutsu. His name was Minato Namikaze otherwise known as the fourth hokage." Kyuubi said.

If you thought Naruto was shocked before than you don't know the meaning of that word. 'My father was the fourth. He sealed the Kyuubi into me and made my life a living hell.' He thought.

Kyuubi, as I reading his mind, quickly said. "Don't go saying that it was all his fault. If you were in his position, could you ask another family to sacrifice their child when you aren't willing to do the same thing?"

This made Naruto stop and think. 'He's right, I can't blame him. I'm sorry for thinking about you like that father.'

"You're right Kyuubi. I'm sorry." Naruto apologized.

"It's alright kit. All is forgiven." Kyuubi turned serious all of a sudden. "Since you are part saiyan you must be trained to focus your ki. I want you to go home and pack the things you need because we will not be coming back to this village."

"Fine, after learning everything about what happened I don't want to come back, but can we come back every once in a while to see the old man?" asked Naruto. Kyuubi nodded. Naruto then woke up.

WHERE HE WAS LAST LEFT UNCONSCIOUS

He woke up to find that all his wounds were healed, but he was still covered in blood and dirt. He sighed and ran to his apartment.

AT HIS APARTMENT

He got to his apartment and went inside to see if there was anything he needed to take with him. To his dismay, there was nothing he could take since his apartment was almost completely destroyed.

For the first time in his life, not since he was 3, he let a few tears escape his eyes. Kyuubi was a little shocked since he hasn't ever seen Naruto cry. He told him to let him take control so he could get them out of here more easily. Naruto nodded and let Kyuubi take control.

When Kyuubi was in control he made 10 hand signs and shouted

DEMENSION STYLE: TRANS DEMENSIONAL JUSU

A rift opened right next to him and he jumped through never to be seen again for who knows how long.

A/N: This chapter is the only one that will be just like the original. The rest will not be. Thank you for reading.

Like it! Love it! Review it! Flames will be ignored


	2. Chapter 2

11 years later

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DBGT.

It had been eleven years since Naruto had left his own dimension. He had no intention of ever returning. The only person he would miss is the old man since he was always so kind to him.

Now for the first time in his life he felt safe and at home. He had been living a simple life. He built his own house in a forest by a lake a few hundred miles away from the nearest city. (Satin City)

He lived alone, and that was just fine for him. He had Kyuubi in him since he was ten. Kyuubi had been training him I his Saiyan powers and all of his father and mothers jutsu since he first came here. He picked it up surprisingly fast.

When he was seven he attained the first level of Super Saiyan. It was surprising. His hair was red and not the usual gold like it said in the legends. Naruto was confused and asked Kyuubi who was surprisingly silent and reserved. He later told Naruto that he didn't know why.

When he was nine he managed to push himself up to the second level of super saiyan. He could only hold it for a few seconds before he passed out. Kyuubi masked his energy so no one would be worried if the planet started shaking.

His mother's jutsu was full of water and fire jutsu. She also had her own personal kenjutsu style in it. The Slashing Whirlpool Style was a style that was focused on using your chakra to make you faster and more flexible to be able to get around your opponents guard and kill them.

He got some of the jutsu down and half of the style mastered.

His father's jutsu was full of wind, and lightning jutsu and his personal Taijutsu style. The Hummingbird Style focused purely on speed. Since Naruto's body was built for speed, he managed to get a good grasp on it. Wind jutsu came naturally to him and he mastered them all. Lightning was very complex, but he got down some of them. A real big surprise was a scroll filled with his ancestors moves. It turns out his family had a bloodline limit.

The Space-Time Bloodline.

It was a bloodline that allowed them to use dimensional style jutsu. That was how his father created the Hirashin. (A jutsu which he hasn't gotten yet.) They could make their body's intangible, transport and not be seen or tracked and could move faster than the speed of sound and light combined.

He had a real fun time looking through his ancestor's jutsu. They dated back thousands of years.

Naruken Namikaze II: the first one to develop the intangible body jutsu for their clan. That was around 3000 years ago.

Sir Toushiro Namikaze: A Guardian of the Namikaze order. Master of Earth Jutsu. Honorable guardian and cunning ninja.

Makoto Namikaze of the Dessert: Best kenjutsu user of the clan. Said to have the Stealth of the Five Kage's.

Gekido Namikaze: Strongest of the clan. Able to break through any obstacle, barrier or seal with a single blow.

Rioichi Namikaze: Invented jutsu known as Super Spook. Blends into the shadows. Best assassin of the clan.

Akane 'One-Eye' Namikaze: Strongest Kunoichi of the clan. Lived by the seas and was a master of Water jutsu.

Kunai Kazuhiko Namikaze: A weapon master of the clan. Able to defeat any enemy with a single kunai.

Shunsuke Nagasaki Namikaze: In the time of the First Hokage. He was the most Diplomatic of the clan.

Shigure Kon Namikaze: Not known for physical dexterity, but was a great Genjutsu master and teacher.

Minato Namikaze: Fastest of the clan. Inventor of the Hiraishin and rasengan.

Once Naruto was grown up he would write his own accomplishments into his clan and pass it on through generation. One thing Naruto seemed to notice was a shadowy outline of what seemed to be a giant dragon with many tails in all of the pictures of his clan members. Even his father. Was this some strange coincident or was there something he was missing.

Anyway Kyuubi had to leave since Naruto had absorbed all of his energy and chakra which allowed Kyuubi to go back to his home plane. Naruto bid him farewell and ever since then he's lived alone.

He grew up nicely. He looked so much like his father. He didn't have his whisker marks anymore leaving his face smooth. His wild blond hair was the same length as his fathers. His eyes were the same shade of blue. All in all he was a very handsome boy.

Right now he was sitting in his house reading a book. It was about everyday life. It talked about school and lots of other things. Turns out school taught them about everyday life. Naruto had been living in the wild for his whole life so maybe learning a bit about this world wouldn't be so bad.

That was when he decided that he will go to school. 'Who knows what will happen. I'll have to hide my strength and not show off my powers.' Naruto thought. He put on a sky blue sweater, some black jeans and white tennis shoes and he took off.

He landed on the outskirts of Satin City and started running to the school. He must have been running for a while because he was nowhere close to getting to the school. Naruto looked at his watch and groaned, "Man look at the time. At this rate I'll never make it." He slowed to a stop and looked around.

Seeing that no one was around he smirked. "SUPER SPEED." He shouted and took off at a very fast pace. He didn't ever realize that he passed a couple in a car and made them stop and look back confused.

Naruto slowed to a stop as he heard gunfire. "What's going on?" he mused to himself. He saw a bunch of robbers shootng at some cops with their truck full of, what appeared to be, sacks of money.

Naruto sighed, "Another batch of crooks. It never ends." He put his back pack down. "I guess no one would recognize me it I transformed." He looked around and saw that no one was looking at him. Grunting slightly he transformed. His hair went even spikier, turned red and he now had two bangs hanging on either side of his forehead.

"Is this the best you pigs can do." Taunted a robber unleashing more gun fire. This is when Naruto went into action. He leapt up and onto the truck. He kicked said robber in the face knocking him out instantly. Before the other could retaliate Naruto knocked him out with a punch to the face.

"Why you little… EAT LEAD." Shouted the third robber and unloaded his gun on Naruto. Naruto moved his hand around him. When the gun fire stopped Naruto stood up straight and opened his hand. Al the bullets the robber fired fell to the truck. The robber was shocked. Naruto then jump kicked the guy in the face and knocked him out instantly. Naruto landed on the ground without a scratch on him.

"Who's that?" asked an old man.

"He's a monster." Screamed the final robber. He put his foot on the gas and drove off. Naruto looked at him with an impassive face. He then vanished in a flash of red and appeared on the back of the truck. He punched through the driver side window and grabbed the steering wheel and pulled it to the side making the truck swerve and turn over and role until it came to a halt right in front of the bank the robbers had just robbed. Naruto was nowhere in sight.

"Amazing." Said the old man. He then looked around and saw he was gone. "Hey where'd he go?"

"Did, we do that?" a Corporal asked a Sergeant who only shrugged.

Naruto was hanging in the back holding his backpack looking at the damage. 'Now that's how you do it.' He thought to himself.

"You." Said a sharp female voice. Startled Naruto turned around and his breath caught in his throat. It was a girl, a stunningly beautiful girl. She was wearing a simple white T-shirt, tight pale blue jeans that were a little too short since they showed her calves. She had long black hair and onyx eyes.

"Tell me what happened." She demanded. "It hardly looks like police work."

"Sorry I just got here, so I didn't see much." Naruto lied quickly. She punched her fists together in frustration. Naruto quickly snuck away unnoticed.

"Hey Pan." Said the old man catching her attention. "Man wasn't that fighter amazing."

"What fighter?" She asked.

"You mean you didn't see him?" asked the old man shocked. "He had glowing red hair and super powers and could move so fast that all you could see was a brief flash of red. Actually I assumed he was a buddy of yours since he went to your high school."

"Huh." She said.

"Yeah, he had a badge just like that on his shirt." He said pointing to the bottom of her shirt where a badge with an orange star was

"All the kids at school have to wear this thing." Pan mused quietly. Her face gained a determined look. "Well if he does go there. I will find him." She said.

At the high school the bell had just rung and students were sitting around waiting for the teacher to show up. Pan was sitting on her desk next to her two friends Bra and Kenji. Bra was a pretty girl with long blue hair while Kenji was a big guy with long red hair.

Kenji leaned back in his chair smoothing out his hair. Pan glared at him. "Hey Kenji, don't tell me you're the Red Flash."

Kenji scoffed, "Oh spare me, I don't have time to be playing super hero."

"Wow, Pan, do you think this guy could be stronger than your grandpa?" Bra asked referring to Hercule and not Goku. (In this fic, Goku did not leave with Shenron, he only died.)

Before the conversation could go on any further the teacher walked in. The students sat in their seat. The teacher stood in front of the class. "Good morning my young scholars." He sad hiding the sarcasm at the end. "Today we are being blessed with a new student who actually knows how to read. That's your cue my boy."

Naruto walked in with a confident smile on his face. "Good morning. I'm Naruto, nice to meet you all."

"Oh, look at him Pan, he's a hottie." Bra said. Pan nodded still gazing at the new guy. She had to admit, he was quite hot.

"Well my boy, take a seat anywhere you like." The teacher said. Naruto looked around for a spare seat.

"There's a seat up here cutie." Called Bra getting his attention and a lot of glares from other girls.

"Thank you." Naruto said walking up to his seat. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Bra and this is my friend Pan." Bra said introducing herself and Pan. Naruto looked and saw it was the same girl from the bank. Pan looked at him and started remembering something. He looked familiar, but while she was remembering she couldn't help but admire his looks. With wild blond hair and deep blue eyes he was quite a looker.

Pan shook her head a little. 'What is wrong with me? I don't have time for guys even though he is hot. STOP THAT.' she berated herself. Then she remembered where she saw him before.

"You're the guy." She said getting his attention. "You're the one I met at the bank this morning."

Naruto nodded, "Yes I am."

"Wow," Bra said. "Right before the Red Flash disappeared."

Naruto turned a curious eye to her. "The Red Flash, who's that?"

"Where have you been? You're out of the gossip circle." Bra said. "He's a superhero with glowing red hair, super strength and super speed. Everyone's talking about him."

Naruto looked a little nervous now. 'Oh man, it's only been a few hours and they've already made a legend out of me.' He looked over to see Pan looking at him with a calculating eye. 'Does she know?' For a while they just stared into each other's eyes. Bright blue stared into deep onyx.

"Naruto." Pan said. "I remember now. What the Red Flash was said to be wearing. It was a blue sweater, black jeans and white shoes. Sound familiar." She smirked seeing him get nervous.

Then he smirked, "That may be true but he's called the Red Flash because of his hair. As you can tell I have blond hair, not red."

She frowned and put her pen to her lip. Kenji chuckled, "C'mon Pan, you know he can't be the Red Flash. Who ever heard of a little dork playing super hero. The guy's got to be buff."

"Ignore him." Bra said. "I bet you could be a super hero if you wanted to."

"Oh, I doubt it." Naruto laughed.

'Of course it can't be him, his hairs not even right. Also his energy would be higher than others and it feels the same as a normal human, but something about him makes me curious.' Pan thought still staring at him.

Naruto caught her stare and recoiled slightly. 'Man, she's scary.' He thought.

The day passed on without many problems. Now it was the last class of the day. Gym class. The teacher said they were going to be playing baseball today. Naruto stood next to Bra, Pan, and Kenji waiting for the game to start. He was now wearing gray sweat pants, and a black long sleeves shirt.

"Hey, blondie, you know what baseball is?" Kenji taunted.

"Yeah I've read about it." Naruto answered.

Kenji chuckled, "Well I'm sure you'll be the next all star." He turned to Pan. "My tea's full you can have him."

Pan glared at him, "Oh thanks a lot." She turned to Naruto. "I'm putting you on right field. You know where that is right?"

"On the right, right?" he asked.

"Right." She nodded. The game began. Two innings later it was still zero-zero. Kenji's team was up and they had a runner on third.

'I told myself that I couldn't show off my powers and it's really hard not to. This whole fitting in thing is hard.' Naruto thought. Then he heard a bang and saw that Kenji had just hit a hard ball thrown by Pan. It was coming right towards him.

Gaping in shock, the others watched as Naruto seemed to be floating in air with Kenji's hit ball in his hand. Not noticing the chocked looks Naruto looked to the third base. "The runner on third left the base. That means if I throw it he'll be out." He took the ball in his hand, still floating in the air. "Careful now, not too hard now."

He grunted and threw the ball as softly as he could, but apparently not soft enough. The third baseman caught the ball, but was knocked over. Thank God his foot was still on the base. "Out," called the umpire.

Naruto landed softly on the ground and jogged up to the front seeing as that was three outs. "Alright I think I'm finally getting the hang of this." He stopped when he noticed all the shocked and awed looks he was getting. Tilting his hats over his eyes he slowly walked back up. 'Oops, I guess that was a bit much.'

"That was beautiful Naruto. You must have jumped 30 feet." Congratulated the coach.

"Oh, thanks, I just got some new shoes. It must be it, nice and springy." Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his hair. A nervous habit all Namikaze developed.

"Right it must be the shoes." Said the coach sarcastically. 'Now if that ain't bullshit, I don't know what is.' He thought silently.

"Hey man you're up." Said another player to Naruto. Naruto picked up a bat and went up. Kenji was batting.

"So blond boy over there thinks he can catch my hits. I'll have him ducking like a sissy in no time." Kenji said silently. He pulled his arm back and chucked the ball. It flew right for Naruto's head.

"Look out." Pan shouted. Too late the ball hit him hard in the head, right in the temple. Kenji's eyes bugged out along with everyone else.

"You idiot, why didn't you duck like a sissy." Kenji yelled. Naruto still stood with no scratch on his face. He turned to the coach.

"Coach, if I get hit, that means I walk right?" he asked. The coach nodded. Naruto dropped the bat and jogged to first base. 'Well that could have gone better, but it all worked out.'

"What the hell is he?" Kenji asked to nobody silently.

Pan glared out at the field, "Weird." She muttered.

Now it was the end of the day. Naruto was walking out of the school. He had just gotten off school grounds when he sensed Pan following him. 'She's persistent.' Naruto thought smirking. He walked along with her following him, in her opinion, silently. When he stopped, she stopped. Then he turned a corner. She quickly turned the corner, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"What… Where did he go?" she spluttered looking around.

Up on the rook Naruto was looking down smirking. He quickly took to the skies and flew off towards his home to do homework, train, eat and sleep.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

Blackmail

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DBGT.

A few weeks had passed since Naruto had first gone to school. Crime was going on less in the city because of him. He had been forced to use a few jutsu to protect some innocent civilians from getting injured or killed.

School was okay, except for all the work. He hated it. He also had to watch his back because Pan was really suspicious of him. For some odd reason, he was really nervous when he was around her. She did warm up to him a bit and he was a part of their little group with Bra and Kenji.

To avoid more suspicion he used the transformation jutsu to transform his school clothes into a black fighting gi, black boots, a red belt and red arm cuffs. Add to the fact that his transformation turns his hair red and his eyes black would mean that no one would know it was him.

Right now Naruto was in bed, but not for long. He rolled over and rubbed his eyes a bit. Taking a moment to stretch and wipe his long blond hair from his eyes, he looked at his clock.

7:55, he rolled back over. A few seconds later, his eyes popped wide open. "7:55, shit I'm going to be late." He screamed. He quickly jumped out of bed, but tripped over his sheets. "Bitch, I don't have time for this." He cursed.

Two minutes later, he had managed to take a quick shower, dry himself, eat a miniscule amount of food and get dressed in a black long sleeved shirt, and blue jeans. He grabbed his backpack and ran out the door.

He looked back at his watch, 7:58. "Damn, I have no choice." He said. He quickly transformed himself into his red Flash outfit and turned super. He flew towards the city as fast as he could. He was almost there when he saw a jet copter flying next to him. "Fuck me." He muttered once he saw that it was Pan.

Pan looked over to see the Red Flash flying next to her. "Where's he off to in such a rush?" she smirked to herself as she kicked it into high speed.

"Well, looks like I'll be late again." He muttered as he, too, kicked it into high speed. She was very persistent in finding out who he was. In some ways she reminded him of himself.

Swerving in and around corners he was not able to shake her. She was a good pilot. Suddenly he smirked to himself. He stopped and turned right around. She freaked and slammed on the breaks. He then disappeared in a quick burst of speed.

He reappeared in a local park hiding behind a tree. Looking around to see that Pan was nowhere near him he relaxed a bit. He also seemed oblivious to people behind him walking around and pointing at him asking what he was doing here.

He was about to take off again when he saw the jet copter he just evaded land right in front of him. Naruto laughed a bit, but inside he was a wreck, 'Man she's good. How did she even manage to find me in the first place?' He thought.

She hopped out of the copter and smirked at him, "Good morning." She said.

"Hi there, I believe we've met before." Naruto said in a fake deep voice.

"Cut it with the act. Tell me who you are already." Pan said walking u close and peering at his face. Naruto backed away chuckling nervously.

"Alright I guess I can tell you since you seem like a nice person, but please don't tell anybody." Naruto said turning around. "I am… "He started dramatically. "The Red Flash." He finished duly making her face fault and sweat drop.

"Not what I meant you idiot." She shouted.

"What do you mean? You asked me who I was." Naruto said.

"I meant your real name." she said. "Where you come from, how you got those weird powers and if you don't tell me I'll find out for myself."

He scratched his cheek and turned around, 'I've never met a girl this pushy before.' He thought to himself.

"I have a pretty good idea who you are. You think you're really clever…" she couldn't finish because Naruto jumped over her grabbed her jet copter and put it on the roof. "What are you doing? That's stealing." She shouted.

"Not stealing, just relocating." Naruto said. "I'll see you in a little while." Realizing what he just said he cursed himself. 'Naruto, you idiot.' He quickly disappeared in a flash leaving a fuming Pan.

"When I see him next, he's dead." She said. Making sure no one was looking; she flew up onto the roof and started her jet copter.

About fifteen minutes later she made it to school. She ran into the classroom and apologized to the teacher or being late. He said it was fine seeing how her community work sometimes gets in the way of school work. Naruto gulped and pretended to red his book burying his face.

"Hey girl," Bra said. "Up early fighting crime?"

"No, just late." She said. She turned and glanced at Naruto again suddenly remembering the conversation she had with her parents about a week ago.

Flashback

It was the first day that Naruto came to high school. Pan had gotten home quickly, still thinking about him. 'Something about him makes me suspicious about him.' She cleared her thoughts and walked inside. "Mom, Dad, I'm home." She called.

Both parents greeted her. Her mother, Videl, was a very pretty woman and Pan got her looks from her, along with her determination and attitude when she was younger. She had long hair tied into a ponytail with a few strands falling in front of her face, bright blue eyes, wearing a yellow shirt, and genes.

Her father, Gohan, was a very kind and handsome man. Pan got her fighting skills from him as well as her Saiyan heritage, being the first born quarter saiyan. He had spiky jet black hair with one strand falling in front of his face, onyx eyes, wearing a white shirt and black jeans.

"How was school?" he asked.

"It was okay." She said. "We got a new student."

"Really, who?" Videl asked.

"His name is Naruto. Blond hair, blue eyes and he has a striking resemblance to the new super hero in town." She said.

Gohan and Videl glanced at each other. "You don't think…?" Videl started.

Gohan laughed, "Man déjà vu."

Pan looked confused, "What's so funny?"

Gohan stopped laughing, though he was trying not to giggle. "If it's what I think it is, then you'll find out soon enough." He couldn't take it anymore and busted out laughing again. Videl started giggling as well. Pan just left to go up to her room leaving her laughing parents.

Flashback end.

"Don't worry, you haven't missed much." Bra whispered.

"You know what strikes me odd is that Naruto only came in five minutes before you did." Kenji said.

"He what? Naruto." She said glaring at him.

"What," he said pulling his head up. "I overslept is all. There's nothing going on between us, right Pan."

"Of course not." She said. 'But I still think he's hiding something.' She thought.

Later that day Pan got a call from the police saying that some group known as the 'Blue Raven gang had taken the mayor hostage. She was out of their pretty quickly.

Naruto raised his hand. "Can I go to the bathroom?" he asked. When the teacher nodded Naruto left the room pretty quickly as well. He ran to the roof, transformed and took off.

Right as Pan showed up the police chief informed her of the situation saying that the boss wanted a fight with the original Great Saiyaman. 'This guy is stupid.' Pan thought. She knew her father was the original Great Saiyaman, but once he and Videl had Pan, he gave that up. Pan also knew that he didn't train much anymore, but out of all the Saiyans that were still alive, he was the strongest and fastest. Not even Goten and Trunks combined could beat him.

"Okay, stand back and I'll deal with the rest." She said. They nodded and backed off.

"Hey boss, some girl is coming in here." Said a thug. The boss walked out. He was a huge man. About 7'10 inches tall and very muscular. "Who's this twerp? I wanted Saiyaman." He grunted.

"My father's a very busy man and doesn't have time to play with idiots like you." Pan growled.

"Oh, so this is Saiyaman's daughter." He said getting excited. "I guess if I beat her, hen Saiyaman will come out."

Then Naruto landed on the ground next to them. "Well, that's not very nice." He said.

"Oh it's the new super hero in town. Get out of here punk. I'm not interested in you." The boss made a motion and one of the goons held a gun to Naruto's head.

"You idiots never learn." Naruto said. He yanked the gun out of the guy's hand before he could blink. He then tied it into a knot. "Time to sleep." He flicked the guy in the forehead and he fell unconscious.

"Get out of here. I can handle this on my own." Pan shouted.

"I know," Naruto said calmly. "I'm just making it a fair fight." All of a sudden there was a flash of red and all the guns fell to pieces and the thugs passed out leaving a shocked audience. "He's all yours." Naruto said backing off.

The fight was rather one-sided. Pan pounded the shit out of the guy. Once he was down for the count the police arrested him. Naruto was about to leave when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Pan. "Thanks for the help." She said begrudgingly. "Though I could have done it myself." She added silently.

Naruto chuckled slightly, "No problem. See you later." He was about to take off when…

"Look out," a police officer shouted. The boss had broken out of the hand cuffs and was charging at Pan with a swish blade in his hand. He was about to stab her when Naruto pushed her out of the way and got sliced across the cheek.

"No," Pan shouted. She quickly knocked the guy out with a hard chop. "Are you okay?" she asked Naruto as he stood up and wiped his cheek.

"Just a scratch. I'll be fine." Naruto said. "Anyway I'll be seeing you later." He took off to the skies and disappeared.

Pan stared at the sky to where he just disappeared. "Flash," She said softly.

The next day Naruto was running late again. "Damn it late again." He ran past an open locker and was startled when he heard his name.

"Hey Naruto." Pan said.

"Oh hey are you running a little late?" Naruto asked.

She slammed the locker shut with a bright smile on her face. "Naruto it's over."

"What do you mean?" he asked with a sinking feeling.

"Hold still." She said. She reached up and grabbed the bandage that was on his cheek and yanked it off making Naruto yelp a bit. She saw a thin scar on his cheek. She felt very giddy now. "My Gosh isn't that strange. I saw the Red Flash get scratched in the very same place and that proves exactly who you are. The Red Flash."

"Damn, busted. I don't believe it." Naruto cried. "Is it public knowledge."

"I wouldn't exactly call it public knowledge. Just I know." Pan said. "Man I still can't believe it myself." She started walking around checking every detail out. (Mind out of the gutter you perverts.)

"Okay, I know you want answers, so what do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Well first is how you turned your hair red." She asked.

"That would take a long time to explain." Naruto said. "Nest question."

"What were those strange techniques you performed?" she asked.

"It's been in my family. Anyone can learn those if they work at it." Naruto said.

"Wow," she said. "Okay I'll keep your secret on two conditions. One condition is that you have to enter the 27th World Martial Arts Tournament. I want to see who's stronger. That sound appealing to you?"

"Not really. I got an idea, how about we do something really challenging and go out on a date?" Naruto laughed as he said that.

She smirked, but, unnoticed to Naruto, her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Really amusing. You're not afraid, are you?" she teased.

Naruto shook his head. "Good, oh and the other thing is no big deal. I just want to learn some of those techniques you do. That's not too hard to do right?"

"Nope, it's a cinch." Naruto sighed.

"Great I'll see you on Saturday. Bye." She practically had a skip to her step as she left leaving Naruto standing in the hall.

Naruto sighed deeply, "Blackmailed in only two weeks. How do I do it?" he asked himself as he walked to his classroom.

TIMESKIP

Saturday had come a little too quickly for Naruto's taste. He was getting in some last minute serious training. He actually didn't mind competing in the tournament, and he may have been joking when he said the thing about the date, but lately his Saiyan side has been saying that she would make a good mate.

It left him conflicted. Soon he sensed her approaching. She landed right outside his house. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hi," she said. She then took a good look around. "Nice place. It looks good out here."

"Yeah, I've lived out here for a long time." Naruto said quietly.

"Where are your parents?" she asked. Naruto looked down sadly.

"They died when I was just born." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said hoping that she didn't upset him.

"No it's alright." Naruto said. "Alright, I guess we should get started." He took a seat on the ground Indian style. She sat down on her knees. "Okay, I've never actually taught this before, so bear with me. First thing is do you know what chakra is?"

"No," she said.

Naruto nodded, "Okay, then do you know what Ki is?" she nodded. "Do you know what spirit energy is?" she shook her head again.

"Okay, well you need chakra to be able to do the techniques I do." She looked down. "Whoa buck up. Chakra is just combining Ki with your spirit energy. Since you know what Ki is, I assume you've used it before?" she nodded again.

"Well chakra is utilized by special hand seals. The seals are Tiger, Rooster, Ram, Dragon, Ox, Snake, Hare, Dog, Rat, Horse, Monkey and Boar." Naruto said demonstrating each of the seals. "It may take a while to memorize, but once you do, it will be like second nature. First thing you need to do is unlock your chakra."

"Okay." She said.

TIMESKIP

She was progressing very well. It had been a week since she had started training and she had gone beyond his expectations. She had already mastered the three basic jutsu and even mastered the Shadow Clone jutsu.

'Pan is really something special.' Naruto thought watching her go through the 20 hand seals. 'She's mastered the basics even faster than I did. 'Granted I was five, but that's another story.'

She then hopped up with a smile and jogged over to him, "What's next Naruto?" she asked eagerly. Another thing was that she was more open to him. She was much nicer too. Kids at school noticed. She had spoken to him in a soft voice like someone speaks to a boyfriend or husband.

"Well, now it's time for you to learn Elemental Affinities." Naruto said. She was paying rapid attention. Naruto pulled out some small pieces of paper. "Channel chakra into this and you'll find out your elemental affinity. If it burns, its fire, wet its water, lightning it'll crumple, earth turn to dust and wind will split in half." Naruto said handing her the paper.

She took it and channeled her chakra into it. It split in half, crumpled and got wet. Naruto's eyes widened. That was nearly impossible. He only had all five affinities because of Kyuubi. "Well it seems your affinities are wind, lightning and water. With these you'll also be able to perform the sub-elements Ice, Crystal, and Storm." Naruto said.

"Alright," she cheered. "What's my first jutsu?"

Naruto smiled at her enthusiasm. He performed some hand signs. "Water Style: Raging Waves." He spat a large stream of water from his mouth. He managed to blow a tree down with his jutsu. Pan's eyes widened at its power.

"That's your first jutsu. Concentrate chakra into your breath and turn it into liquid and then use force to blow it out. Be careful though, or you might choke." Naruto said.

Pan nodded and made the hand seals. "Water Style: Raging Waves." She only managed to spit a little dribble.

"Don't worry, no one gets a jutsu down on the first try." Naruto encouraged. She nodded with a smile and continued. Naruto left to give her some practice.

A few hours later Naruto had fallen asleep. He was rudely awoken by a blast of water to the face. Spluttering he wiped his wet hair out of his eyes. "What the hell?"

He heard Pan laughing. He looked over to see her on the ground holding her sides. He glared at her half heartedly. "Fire Style: Heat Wave." He muttered and he was instantly dry. He walked over to her. She had stopped laughing, but was still giggling. "I assume that you've mastered the jutsu." He said. She nodded smiling. Naruto helped her up, "Show me." He said.

"Water Style: Raging Waves." She spit out a large amount of water and decimated two trees. Naruto was very impressed. She mastered it faster then he thought she would.

"That was very good." Naruto said. He then noticed that she was exhausted. "A little chakra exhaustion, it's too be expected after today. We'll continue tomorrow."

"Um," she started sheepishly. "I'm too exhausted to fly home and I left my jet copter at home as well."

Naruto sighed. Well, there was only one thing he could do now. He walked over to her and before she could say anything else, he picked her up bridal style making her squeak.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked.

"You want to get home or not." Naruto smirked. He slowly rose into the air until he was high above the trees. "Which way to your house?" he asked softly staring at her.

"Northwest." She said softly staring into his beautiful eyes. Naruto started flying towards her house at a steady pace. Both of them staring into each other's eyes in silence.

Five minutes later he landed in front of her house. He could tell it was her house because on the mailbox it said 'The Sons.' He slowly set her down still staring at her. "Good night Pan." Naruto said leaning in closer.

"Good night Naruto." She said as she also leaned closer. Soon both their lips met in a soft kiss.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
